Sela Brock
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Female |birth= |death= |faction=Rebellion of Korhal (?—2491) Sons of Korhal (2491—) |job=Wraith pilot, lieutenant }} Lieutenant Sela Brock was a wraith pilot and officer for the Sons of Korhal. She was beautiful and had a sultry voice, which she was willing to use on missions for the rebel movement. Biography Sela Brock joined the Rebellion of Korhal sometime before the destruction of Korhal IV by the Terran Confederacy. The attack destroyed the huge rebel army, reducing it to about thirty members (including Brock). Arcturus Mengsk quickly gained forty-six new recruits to his movement, which he renamed the Sons of Korhal. The troops became stationed on his battlecruiser, the Hyperion. Sela Brock, trained in the use of all kinds of vehicles, was given the unenviable task of teaching old Umojan soldier Forest Keel (who was new to the Sons of Korhal) how to operate a siege tank. The First Item Brock played a key role in the Sons of Korhal attack on the top secret Confederate Fujita Facility. The Facility was located in the Fujita Pinnacle, a towering stationary wind formation on Vyctor 5. The Pinnacle interfered with most kinds of electronic communications. Its "walls" consisted of a very fast sandstorm, but the eye was quiet. The facility was guarded only by a quartet of missile turrets and a detachment of Gamma Squadron marines led by Gunnery Sergeant Mitch Tanner. Mengsk's plan involved sending a siege tank with a small supplemental group of soldiers to assault the turrets, enabling Brock to fly down in a Wraith and escort a pair of dropships filled with Sons of Korhal troops through the Pinnacle to the facility. The plan went awry when the siege tank's engine seized, preventing its operator (Forest Keel) from destroying one of the missile turrets. As the Sons of Korhal troops took cover and fought against a vastly numerically superior force, the dropships couldn't bring the necessary reinforcements. Mengsk ordered Brock to fly her Wraith in front of the last turret, absorbing its fire with the Wraith's shields to enable the dropships to land. Mengsk believed her ship could take it, but Gunnery Sergeant Tanner also fired on her vessel. Her ship was struck by a missile and flew into the walls of the Pinnacle. She was later retrieved when a dropship pilot spotted her in the desert. She was alive, and injured. A few weeks later, the rebels returned to Umoja for some R&R. After rejecting several propositions, Brock eventually relented to Private Tibbs during a night of drunken carousing and a lapse in her normally resolute judgment. The two thus begun a relationship of sorts. The Second Item A mole within the Sons of Korhal attacked Brock outside her quarters, taking her uplink code key. With this, the mole was able to contact the Norad II, a Confederate battlecruiser. She alerted Mengsk, who told her to report to the infirmary while he created a combat plan. The Norad II cornered the Hyperion, preventing it from jumping into warp space and escaping. However, Mengsk's superior tactics, along with the aid of his newest recruit, Sarah Kerrigan, defeated the Confederates and enabled the Hyperion to escape. The Third Item The next strike against the Confederacy would be launched from the Fringe World of Pridewater. Brock and the other troops would play the part of miners, taking their resources aboard the ''Giant''-class cargo vessel, the Homage. It was piloted by a man named Castomar, who didn't know about the operation. The ship traveled uneventfully to Tarsonis with the troops. At the Starlite-Starbrite bar, Brock seduced Castomar and encouraged him to drink until he couldn't tell what was going on. Tibbs found this seduction deeply unsettling, but managed to keep his calm. As Castomar passed out, the other troops infiltrated the Ghost Academy. The attack was a disaster, as only Sarah Kerrigan made it out of the Academy alive (with a single prisoner). Brock stole the Homage and used it to transport the two into space. Tarsonis Sector Patrol tried to stop them, but the Hyperion arrived (from hiding in warp space) long enough to pick up the Homage and then escape. Brock's whereabouts and actions since then are unknown.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). References Brock, Sela Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran pilots